


Шрамы

by deannbean



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannbean/pseuds/deannbean
Summary: Артуру интересно, откуда у Мерлина столько шрамов.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 22





	Шрамы

Небольшой костер не спасал от пронизывающего холода. Артура защищала кожаная охотничья куртка, Мерлин же промок насквозь и трясся при каждом порыве ветра. Он жался к огню, рискуя обжечься, но никак не мог согреться. Ледяной ветер уносил искры в красное закатное небо. На пожухлой траве мерцали капли прошедшего дождя.

Мерлин мысленно проклинал Артура, охоту и обманчивую погоду. Когда они утром выехали из Камелота, солнце припекало на славу. А теперь поздно было возвращаться.

— Снимай рубашку, — Артур хмуро смотрел на своего окоченевшего слугу.

От возмущения Мерлин даже перестал дрожать.

— Действительно, что-то жарко становится. А не потушить ли нам костер, сир? — яда в его голосе хватило бы на целую серию государственных переворотов.

— Болван! В мокрой рубашке ты к утру превратишься в сосульку, кто тогда приготовит мне завтрак? Живо снимай рубашку, или я сам её с тебя стащу!

Мерлин секунду всматривался в лицо Артура, стараясь понять, шутит тот или нет. Увидев что-то в глазах принца, он рванул с себя рубашку. Мокрая ткань липла к телу и путалась, голова застряла в горловине. Наконец ему удалось освободиться из ледяных пут.

На бледной коже, как на полотне, проступали пятна и полосы бесчисленных шрамов. Обычно едва заметные, они посинели от холода и жутким узором покрывали тело.

Под взглядом Артура Мерлин поежился и скрестил руки, ссутулился, стараясь сжаться в одну точку. Его уши пылали. Артур молча снял куртку и протянул ее Мерлину. Тот поспешно накинул ее на плечи и сел у костра так, чтобы скрыть от своего спутника оставшуюся обнаженной кожу на груди.

— Откуда тот, на ребрах?

_Колдунья склонилась над потерявшим сознание принцем. Из последних сил Мерлин бросился к ней и выпустил из посоха мощный белый луч. Ведьма зашипела, ударившись о стену, но не выронила клинка. Подобравшийся слишком близко Мерлин на секунду потерял бдительность, и лезвие проскользило по его левому боку._

— Играли в детстве в рыцарей. Кто знал, что меч еще острый?

— Ты? В рыцарей? — Артур изобразил гримасу недоверия.

— Я был оруженосцем, — Мерлин отвечал быстро и коротко.

Артур развернулся так, чтобы как следует его видеть.

— А это что? Похоже на ожог.

_Из пасти зверя вылетели капли жгучей слюны. Мерлин взвыл от боли. Кожа у него на груди зашипела. Руки крепче сжали меч._

— Гаюс проводил на мне эксперименты.

Артур хмыкнул и вскинул брови. Он постукивал пальцем по губам и разглядывал Мерлина.

— А тот большой? — он указал на его правое плечо.

Мерлин улыбнулся и потер куртку там, где она скрывала неровный уродливый шрам.

— Лошадь укусила.

Артур расхохотался. Его высокий и звонкий смех рассыпался искрами в холодном воздухе.

Мерлин воспользовался паузой в разговоре. Он демонстративно развернул на земле свое одеяло и растянулся на нем. Под собой он чувствовал сырость промерзлой земли.

Артур перестал смеяться, но улыбка с его лица не сошла. Он погасил костер и улегся рядом.

Небо нависло над ними бархатным пологом. Солнце село. Ночное молчание разрывал свист ветра в расщелинах между камнями и стоны деревьев.

Мерлин лежал спиной к Артуру и ощущал тепло, идущее от его тела. Он почувствовал, как тот завозился и приподнялся на локте.

— Странно, что у тебя шрамов больше, чем у меня. Ты же бежишь в кусты при первой опасности.

Слова прозвучали резко, но Мерлин услышал в его голосе мягкую улыбку. Похоже, он не насмехался. Мерлин вздохнул и перевернулся на спину. Лицо Артура заслоняло небо.

— Может, слугой быть тяжелее, чем тебе кажется.

Артур покачал головой и взъерошил мокрые волосы Мерлина.

— Может быть.


End file.
